Tea Cups, Fiddlers, and Meter Maids
by AudiRox
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! This is a speculative fic based on spoilers for the episodes 5.14 and 5.16 of Gilmore Girls. Mainly about Luke and Lorelai. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Tea Cups 1

**Tea Cups, Fiddlers, and Meter-Maids – **by LorelaiGilmoreDanes

**ATTENTION: SPOILER ALERT! If you do not wish to be spoiled, please DO NOT read any further!**

**Disclaimer: Amy Sherman-Palladino owns it all**

**Shout-Outs: Gina, Jim, Jo, Luke, Megan, PJ and all the other great fans of this amazing show! You rock!**

**Introduction: SPOILER ALERT**! This is a speculative fic based on spoilers for the episodes 5.14 through 5.16 of Gilmore Girls. Mainly about Luke and Lorelai. Reviews are appreciated.

After writing a speculative fic for the 100th episode, I decided that that was as far as my writing would go. I was determined not to write anymore. But what can I say? I lied to myself. The spoilers haunted me - I couldn't resist. I hope you enjoy my version of these episodes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5.14 - Tea Cups**

TEASER

INTERIOR. LUKE'S DINER – SUNDAY MORNING - (Day 1)

Zach walks in as Luke walks by the front door.

ZACH: (To Luke) Sit anywhere?

LUKE: (Without acknowledging the customer) Yeah, whatever. (Then he resumes clearing up the tables).

Lane walks over to Zach.

LANE: (Smiles) Hey.

ZACH: Hey (looks over at Luke and whispers to Lane) What's wrong with him?

LANE: Have no clue. He's been like that since I got here. (Takes out her ordering pad).

ZACH: (Notices Lane's eyes) You're not wearing your glasses.

LANE: I know this. Now, what can I get you?

ZACH: Where are they?

LANE: My glasses? At home. Order please.

ZACH: Did you forget them?

LANE: (Snaps) No Zach, I didn't!

ZACH: (Confused) Oh, okay then. What's the special?

LANE: (Irritated) It's on the board.

ZACH: (Smiles) I'd rather have you read it to me… unless, you can't see that far… and you'd rather I read it myself…

LANE: That's it! You're not eating here today!

ZACH: (Holds up his hands) Fine… fine… I'll have two scrambled eggs on toast please…

ANGLE on Lorelai as she enters the Diner.

LORELAI: (Sees Luke behind the counter and smiles nervously) Hey there.

LUKE: Hey.

Just as she sits down at the counter, Luke quickly pours some coffee into a to-go cup and places it in front of her.

LORELAI: (Chuckles nervously) Wow, express service. I like.

LUKE: (Forces a smile) Anything to eat?

LORELAI: No… ugh, no… just coffee for now.

Luke grabs a cloth and starts wiping down the counter.

LORELAI: (Softly, with a nervous smile) I tried calling you last night… after the wedding… the line was busy.

LUKE: (Nods) Oh, yeah… TJ called. Apparently he had another fight with Liz and he wouldn't stop talking. (After a beat) I was beat; I went to sleep right after.

LORELAI: Oh… (Looks down at her cup and sighs) About last night…

LUKE: (Cuts her off) Yeah… I have to do some inventory before Lane takes her first break.

LORELAI: (Taken back) Oh okay… (nods) we'll talk later then…

Luke nods and walks into the stock room. Angle on Lorelai's face. Then we see Lane and Zach behind her – still arguing.

LANE: … you are starting to worry me, Zach! You're seriously obsessed with my glasses…

ZACH: … but you can't see without them.

LANE: I am wearing contacts, Okay! I can't believe this! You've had two weeks to get over the glasses!

ZACH: And you've had two weeks to get over the contacts phase…

ANGLE on an amused Lorelai as she watches them argue.

Scene fades into Opening Credits.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, that was the teaser. I know it is short, but I tend to make up for it through much longer segments. Will update as soon as possible. "Patience grasshopper."

Please review?


	2. Tea Cups 2

**Tea Cups, Fiddlers, and Meter-Maids **(continued)** – **by LorelaiGilmoreDanes

**ATTENTION: SPOILER ALERT! If you do not wish to be spoiled, please DO NOT read any further!**

**Disclaimer: Amy Sherman-Palladino owns it all**

**Shout-Outs: Gina, Jim, Jo, Luke, Megan, PJ and all the other great fans of this amazing show! You rock!**

**Jim, thanks for reviewing this.**

**Introduction: SPOILER ALERT**! This is a speculative fic based on spoilers for the episodes 5.14 through 5.16 of Gilmore Girls. Mainly about Luke and Lorelai. Reviews are appreciated.

This is the second segment of 'Tea Cups' (5.14)

-

**5.14 - Tea Cups **(continued)

**Segment 2**

INTERIOR. DRAGONFLY INN – SUNDAY MORNING - (Day 1)

Lorelai is giving a tour of the Inn to a customer named Maybelle. She is making arrangements for her daughter and her friends to have a small gathering at the Inn.

LORELAI: … So, no Yanni?

MAYBELLE: No Yanni.

LORELAI: (Makes a note) Good. No Yanni. Everything will be ready by the time they arrive. There will be twelve tea cups, twel…

MICHEL: (Cuts her off) TWELVE tea cups!

LORELAI: (Eyes him warningly) Yes, Michel. _Twelve_ Tea Cups. Six for the little girls and six for their dolls.

MICHEL: Get out of here!

LORELAI: (Ignores him) As I was saying, Maybelle. Everything will be ready. I will get everything ordered and ready for you by tomorrow morning.

MAYBELLE: Wonderful. I will see you tomorrow.

LORELAI: (Smiles) Bye. (Watches Maybelle as she exists through the front door).

MICHEL: Six 'dolls'?

LORELAI: (As she makes her way into the kitchen) Get over it Michel.

CUTS to the Dragonfly Kitchen as Lorelai enters – and Michel follows.

MICHEL: I am calling in sick tomorrow.

LORELAI: (As she pours herself some coffee) No you're not.

MICHEL: Oh, watch me.

SOOKIE: (Confused) What's going on?

LORELAI: Michel just found out that half of the customers coming in for breakfast tomorrow are made of plastic. (Sookie chuckles).

MICHEL: Not funny!

LORELAI: (Turns to Michel) Look Michel, if I have to sit through six little girls playing 'breakfast with their dollies' for two hours, so do you.

MICHEL: Fine! (Storms out of the kitchen).

SOOKIE: (Chuckles even more) This is going to be fun!

LORELAI: (Looks down at her cup and agrees) Yeah… it is.

SOOKIE: (As she de-stems the broccoli) So… you didn't finish the story.

LORELAI: (Sighs) … where was I?

SOOKIE: (Thinks) "Luke comes in and all hell breaks loose…"

LORELAI: (Sighs again) Oh yeah, then they start arguing about who has the right to talk about Rory. Well it was mostly Chris… he was drunk – he kept saying how he was her father…

SOOKIE: (Confused) Wait, was this before or after you found out about Emily?

LORELAI: Before. Then Chris got into this weird thing about how he and I belong together…

SOOKIE: (Gasps) No!

LORELAI: …yeah. And then he says that even Emily thinks so. That Luke is a passing ship. (Shakes her head sadly) you should have seen Luke's face, Sookie. (Takes a deep breath) All I wanted to do was go after him…

SOOKIE: He left?

LORELAI: Yeah. I couldn't catch up. Stupid Marilyn dragged me out to take pictures. It's over Sookie…

SOOKIE: (Shocked) What!

LORELAI: Emily Gilmore…

SOOKIE: (Settles down) … oh…

LORELAI: (continues)… I thought I could make it work. I thought maybe if she saw how happy I was with Luke. (Shakes her head again) But that was the last straw.

SOOKIE: (Sympathetically) I am sorry, honey. (Lorelai looks at her in a sad expression.– After a beat). Wait, but what happened with Chris?

LORELAI: Nothing. I told him to stay away. (Sighs again) I am worried about Luke.

SOOKIE: Why? I thought you said you talked to him earlier?

LORELAI: I did… sort of… I tried calling him last night but the phone was busy. He said he was on the phone with TJ.

SOOKIE: Oh… and…?

LORELAI: He sucks at lying, Sookie. I should have told him about seeing Chris. I am so… stupid!

SOOKIE: No you are not! You were worried it might hurt what you and Luke have.

LORELAI: … but he would have understood, Sook. He knows what it's like to lose a father… and he would have let it go. (Pauses) He is mad at me, I can tell.

SOOKIE: Did he say it?

LORELAI: No, but it's the way he talked to me this morning.

SOOKIE: (Sets down the broccoli) Honey, all you have to do is talk to him about it. Let him cool down a bit. And then _talk_. But don't wait too long, okay?

LORELAI: Yeah… (nods) yeah, you're right. I will talk to him tonight and everything will be okay. (Hopefully smiles).

Scene fades.

INTERIOR. LUKE'S APARTMENT – SUNDAY LATE AFTERNOON – (Day 1)

Lorelai knocks on a half opened door. She smiles and looks in at Luke, who has just finished the dishes.

LORELAI: (Smiles as she enters) Hey… Lane told me you were up here.

LUKE: (Surprised to see her) Yeah… (points towards the sink) had to finish doing the dishes.

LORELAI: (Walks up to him and gives him a peck on the lips then lays a hand on his chest) Thought I'd take a break and come see you.

Luke looks at her face but stays silent.

LORELAI: …Luke… (takes a deep breath)… I am sorry… (Luke doesn't flinch)… I should have told you about visiting Chris the day it happened… (Luke looks down at his hand – and Lorelai searches for some sort of reaction)…

They are both silent for a few seconds.

LORELAI: (In desperation)… Luke?

LUKE: (Sighs, then finally speaks)… I should get back to the diner. (Then he moves closer to the door – but Lorelai subtly grabs his shirt sleeve – then lets go)…

LORELAI: (As Luke walks towards his door – Lorelai blurts out) … Say Something!

LUKE: (Pauses then turns around to face her)… I need some time to think.

LORELAI: Yes… of course. It all happened so quickly. We can talk about it tomorrow… or something…

LUKE: (Unable to take his eyes away from her – he continues softly) I need to be alone… (Lorelai is taken back – then Luke looks down at the floor)… for a while. I need to be alone for a while.

LORELAI: (Unable to decipher the words that had come out of Luke's mouth) Oh…

Luke walks out the door.

ANGLE on Lorelai's face as she watches him go.

CUTS to Luke's Diner. It's busy with loud, chatty people.

ANGLE on Lorelai walking quickly towards the front door of the diner. And Luke sees this exit from the corner of his eye.

ANGLE on Kirk as he witnesses the abrupt exit as well.

Scene fades.

-

So, that was the second segment. If you've read the spoilers, you probably know what's going on. I hope you liked my spin on this.

Please review?


	3. Tea Cups 3

**Tea Cups, Fiddlers, and Meter-Maids **(continued)** – **by LorelaiGilmoreDanes

**ATTENTION: SPOILER ALERT! If you do not wish to be spoiled, please DO NOT read any further!**

**Disclaimer: Amy Sherman-Palladino owns it all**

**Shout-Outs: Gina, Jim, Jo, Luke, Megan, PJ and all the other great fans of this amazing show! You rock!**

**Jim, thanks for reviewing this!**

**Introduction: SPOILER ALERT**! This is a speculative fic based on spoilers for the episodes 5.14 through 5.16 of Gilmore Girls. Mainly about Luke and Lorelai. Reviews are appreciated.

This is the third segment of 'Tea Cups' (5.14)

-

**5.14 - Tea Cups **(continued)

**Segment 3**

INTERIOR. DRAGONFLY INN – SUNDAY EVENING – (Day 1)

Lorelai had returned to the Inn that evening to finish preparing the supplies for the big breakfast.

Sookie walks by the stairs and notices Lorelai behind the check-in desk - back from her break.

SOOKIE: (With a smile) Hey! Thought you had already left for the day?

LORELAI: (Forcing a smile) Nah, had to finish some stuff.

SOOKIE: (Walks over and leans against the desk) Need any help?

LORELAI: (Looking back down at her paperwork) Actually, I am almost done.

SOOKIE: (Sighs) Okay, well I think I am going to head home in a bit. (She turns around to head back to the kitchen) I'll be in the kitchen if you need me. (Lorelai smiles).

But before Sookie could walk out of the check-in area. Lorelai calls out.

LORELAI: Hey Sook?

SOOKIE: (Turns around) Uh huh?

LORELAI: (Gets a bit uncomfortable – and doesn't look directly at Sookie) Can I ask you something?

SOOKIE: (Intrigued, she walks back to her previous position) Of course.

LORELAI: (Fiddling with the paperwork – she takes a moment to organize her thoughts) When… umm… when you feel strongly about some… (clears her throat) _something_… you shouldn't just let it slip through your fingers… right? (Sookie smiles but with a confused look on her face)… I mean, you shouldn't give up that easy, right? (Notices Sookie's confusion) Okay, let's say you have this _car_ and it's your most favorite thing in the whole world… Well, almost – because the shoes might get jealous. But it's been with you for a very long time… been loyal to you… and… (struggles a bit)… and took you places… you know. Then suddenly, it decides to not run anymore…

SOOKIE: (Confused even more) The car?

LORELAI: Yeah… you shouldn't just give up on it, right? I mean, you should fight for it… make it work…

SOOKIE: Are you getting a new jeep?

LORELAI: (Rolls her eyes) No, I was just using it as an example…

SOOKIE: … of something that means a lot to you?

LORELAI: … yes…

SOOKIE: (Nods) Okay… Well, I am really bad at putting things together. And it's been a very long day. But if I've understood you correctly, you're asking me if you should fight for something that you feel very strongly about? (Lorelai nods)… then yes, you should... And honey… you've worked so hard for everything. Rory… your house… the Dragonfly… I think you're good at fighting for what you want… (Smiles and pats her on the arm)… Did that help?

LORELAI: (Gratefully smiles back and nods) Yeah.

SOOKIE: Good… (sighs) I am going to call it a day…

LORELAI: Yeah… I have to make a phone call – then I am heading home too.

SOOKIE: See you tomorrow?

LORELAI: See you tomorrow, Sookie.

Just as Sookie walks away, Lorelai smiles slightly, takes a deep breath and picks up the phone and begins to dial a familiar number from memory.

Scene fades.

INTERIOR. DRAGONFLY INN – NEXT MORNING – (Day 2)

Maybelle, along with some other mothers have arrived with their children… and their dolls. They look impatient, while Sookie walks around with a phone trying to reach Lorelai.

SOOKIE: (Walks over to Maybelle) I am sorry. I am sure she is on her way. I know she ordered the tables and little tea cups and all… but I am not sure where she stored them… (Looks over at Michel – then she turns to Maybelle and holds up her index finger)… just a moment please.

Sookie walks over to Michel.

SOOKIE: Don't just stand there! Do something!

MICHEL: Like what?

SOOKIE: (Astounded by his ignorance, she points at the little girls in the dining room) Entertain them!

MICHEL: (Calmly) No thanks.

SOOKIE: Michel! (Looks down at the phone and starts dialing) Let's try her home again. (Then looks back up at Michel) Why are you still standing here?

MICHEL: It's a good place to stand. It's a safe distance away from those Little Miss Hiltons over there.

SOOKIE: (Irritated that her call is not being answered) I swear Michel, when Lorelai gets here – she is going to make you feed the horses especially after I tell her about this very moment!

MICHEL: (Gives in) Fine! (Mumbles as he walks slowly towards the kids)

SOOKIE: (Worried) I am going to go find her…

MICHEL: You are _not_ going to leave me alone! (Before he could say another word, Sookie had already walked out of the room).

LITTLE GIRL: (To Michel) Excuse me? We need to use the bathroom.

MICHEL: What do you mean by "we"? You and your friends (gestures at the other little girls).

LITTLE GIRL: Nope, me and my baby. We need to use bathroom.

ANGLE on a horrified Michel.

CUTS TO LORELAI'S FRONT PORCH – A LITTLE LATER - MONDAY MORNING – (Day 2)

Lorelai is trying to lock her door from the outside. Fumbling with the keys – she gives up. Sookie has just arrived and is waiting for Lorelai to turn around and see her.

SOOKIE: (With her hands on her sides) Lorelai! What the hell happened to you?

LORELAI: (Slightly jumps back as she sees someone near her porch) Oh my god! You scared me!

SOOKIE: (Points at her) And _you_ scared me! I've been calling and calling! Why didn't you answer your phone?

LORELAI: (looking tired and oblivious) I… ugh… I woke up to the sound of the phone. Figured it was you – jumped in the shower…

SOOKIE: (Cuts her off) … You over slept?

LORELAI: (Unsure of how to answer)… I know… I am horrible… I… (Rambles)… I can't believe I over slept! This… this is my new b…

SOOKIE: (Cuts her off again)… We have to get to the Inn. Maybelle is there with seven kids. They arrived half an hour ago…

LORELAI: (Holds her hand up) Wait… seven kids? She said six…

SOOKIE: (Notices Lorelai's eyes)… Honey, are you okay?

LORELAI: (Closes her eyes for a moment, but before she could respond)…

Kirk slinks in through the Gnome Garden.

KIRK: (With a half a dozen daisies) Lorelai…

LORELAI: (Surprised to see him) Kirk? What are you doing here?

KIRK: (Sympathetically) I heard. I just wanted you to know that I am sorry (hands her the daisies). I remembered you love daisies. So I thought that maybe this will cheer you up?

SOOKIE: (Confused – questions Kirk) Cheer her up from what? (Looks back at Lorelai). Cheer you up from what?

Lorelai keeps staring at the daisies – almost dazed.

KIRK: (Still looking at Lorelai) If you need anything at all, please don't hesitate. Well, except on Tuesday nights – that's when Lulu and I watch American Idol together. And then there's Saturdays and Sundays. That's when I watch… ugh… I'd rather not tell you… But…

SOOKIE: (Cuts him off) Thank you, Kirk! We'll see you later, okay… Bye.

Kirk nods and leaves.

Sookie looks at Lorelai as she keeps staring at the flowers.

SOOKIE: Okay, what's going on? What happened last night?

LORELAI: I think…

Miss Patty joins the scene.

MISS PATTY: Lorelai… honey…

SOOKIE: (Irritated) Argh! Where are you people coming from? It's like a plague!

MISS PATTY: (Ignoring Sookie) … Aw… honey, don't you worry. He's an idiot for breaking up with you. (Lorelai looks up at Patty as if she is hearing this for the first time). We're going to look after you! Look, (raises her wrist) I even have a pink ribbon on.

SOOKIE: (Points at her other wrist) … And a blue one on the other wrist.

MISS PATTY: (Lies) Oh… uh… that's for aesthetic reasons. Blue is the new gold. (Looks back at Lorelai and pats her on her arm) You will get through this. (Sighs) Well, I should go, but Lorelai – I wouldn't go near Doose's for a while.

ANGLE on Babette as she walks out of her house.

BABETTE: (Shouts) Lorelai… Sugar! (Starts climbing down the stairs)…

SOOKIE: (To Lorelai) Go inside.

LORELAI: But the breakfast… I have to be there…

SOOKIE: I'll take care of it. Quick, where are the tables and stuff?

LORELAI: (Thinks for a second) I had Lance put them away…

SOOKIE: Good, I'll call him. (Pushes Lorelai to go inside her house)… Hey (Lorelai turns around to face Sookie), call me if you want to talk – okay? (Lorelai nods and walks into her house).

Sookie comes face to face with Babette.

SOOKIE: Can you handle seven little girls?

BABETTE: Huh?

Scene fades.

INTERIOR. LUKE'S DINER – MONDAY LATE AFTERNOON – (Day 2)

Andrew walks in. Lane walks by with a pot of coffee.

LANE: Take it off!

ANDREW: Take _what_ off?

LANE: I know what's going on out there. You better take that ribbon off or I am not going to serve you.

ANDREW: (Whines) But it's a _blue_ one.

LANE: (Says firmly and quickly) I don't care! I am not going to be a part of the craziness! Either take it off, or you can say goodbye to your favorite 'Luke's Best' grilled-chicken sandwich with the side of _Caesar's_ salad… _with_ extra ranch dressing!

ANDREW: (Gives in) Okay… okay…

The diner phone rings. Lane walks behind the counter to answer it.

LANE: Luke's.

SCENES INTERCUT Between YALE and LUKE'S DINER.

RORY: (In an excited voice) Lane! It's me! I kicked major butt at poker last night!

LANE: Rory, hi! Poker, huh? You should teach me sometime.

RORY: Will do. So, what're you doing tonight?

LANE: Oh nothing much… just working. I have to close up again tonight.

RORY: Oh, that sucks.

LANE: (After a moment of silence – Lane whispers into the phone) Hey, how's Lorelai doing?

RORY: (Chuckles) You see her more than I do, Lane.

LANE: Yeah, but with everything that's going… (before she finished she realizes)… oh my god, you don't know!

RORY: (Concerned) Know what? Lane, what's going on?

Scene fades.

To be continued…

-

One more segment to go. Please review?

Will update as soon as possible.


	4. Tea Cups 4

**Tea Cups, Fiddlers, and Meter-Maids **(continued)** – **by LorelaiGilmoreDanes

**ATTENTION: SPOILER ALERT! If you do not wish to be spoiled, please DO NOT read any further!**

**Disclaimer: Amy Sherman-Palladino owns it all**

**Shout-Outs: Gina, Jim, Jo, Luke, Megan, PJ and all the other great fans of this amazing show! You rock!**

**Jim, thank you so much for listening to my crazy ideas and helping me through this tough segment!**

**Introduction: SPOILER ALERT**! This is a speculative fic based on spoilers for the episodes 5.14 and 5.16 of Gilmore Girls. Mainly about Luke and Lorelai. Reviews are appreciated.

This is the fourth segment of 'Tea Cups' (5.14)

-

**5.14 - Tea Cups **(continued)

**Segment # 4**

INTERIOR. YALE – RORY'S DORM (COMMON ROOM) – MONDAY LATE AFTERNOON – (Day 2)

Rory hangs up the phone and is frantically looking for her keys when she hears a knock at the door.

RORY: (Still searching for the keys, she shouts out) It's open!

Logan opens the door.

RORY: (Surprised) Logan.

LOGAN: Hey there, Ace.

RORY: (Scanning the room) What… umm, what's up?

LOGAN: Not much. (Follows Rory's gaze as she scans her suite) Just thought I'd come by. (Then he settles his eyes on Rory) Look, I am sorry about last night. I feel like I… (gets curious) umm… what are you looking for?

RORY: My keys. I need to get home (looks underneath the cushions) and I can't find them.

LOGAN: (Scans the room) Did you check your bedroom?

RORY: Yeah.

LOGAN: (Starts to help by looking under papers and books on the coffee table) As I was saying… I feel like I neglected you last night. You know with the whole poker game…

RORY: (Looks at Logan – but seems a bit distracted) Oh, its okay. Really… I just (looks around again)… where in the world are my keys?

LOGAN: (Notices how distracted she is) Ace, is everything okay?

RORY: Yeah… yeah… it's just that my mom… (pauses)… I just need to get home right now. (Realizes and slaps herself on her forehead) My car! I don't have it with me. Great! (She picks up the phone and starts dialing).

LOGAN: (Walks up to her and gently clasps her hand) Whoa… whoa… who are you calling?

RORY: (Protests as Logan takes the phone away) Hey, wh… I need to call a cab.

LOGAN: You can take the limo.

RORY: (Surprised) What? Really?

LOGAN: Yeah, Frank's still around here somewhere. Besides, accept it as a peace offering for the way I acted last night.

RORY: (Smiles) Thanks. But really, I am okay with last night.

LOGAN: (Still holding Rory's phone, he starts dialing a number from memory) Go get ready, I'll call Frank.

Rory spontaneously kisses Logan on the cheek and walks into her bedroom.

LOGAN: (Into the phone) Hey there Frank, it's me…

Scene Fades.

INTERIOR. LORELAI'S HOUSE – ABOUT HALF AN HOUR LATER – (Day 2)

RORY: (She walks into the house and looks around for her mother) Mom?

She runs up the stairs.

ANGLE on Rory as she enters Lorelai's bedroom.

RORY: (Shocked to see her mother in bed – crying her heart out). Mom?… (sits on the bed) What happened?

LORELAI: (Unable to look at her daughter, she attempts to speak through her tears) It's over…

RORY: What?..Luke?...Oh mom… I am sure it's not.

LORELAI: I called him last night… (trying to hold back her tears) he's gone somewhere…. I tried calling him on his cell phone… it was turned off…

RORY: (Rubs her mother's arm) He'll be coming back…

LORELAI: I am the only person who calls him on that phone. And he turned it off…

RORY: (Sympathetically) What really happened? Was it because of what dad said?

LORELAI: (Unable to help herself, she bursts into more tears) I ruined everything. It's over… (pauses)… _he could have been the one_.

RORY: (Tries to reason with her mother) Mom, that doesn't make any sense. I mean, he's waited for you forever. He's not going to throw all that way.

LORELAI: (Covers her face with both her hands) All I ever wanted…

RORY: (Places her hand on Lorelai's shoulder) shh…shh…

LORELAI: … (uncovers her puffed up eyes) I wanted us to work… I really wanted us to work…

RORY: (Softly) I know.

CUTS to a few minutes later.

Rory walks down the stairs. Unable to comprehend what had happened between her mother and Luke, with a sudden step she hurries out the door.

INTERIOR. LUKE'S DINER – A FEW MINUTES LATER – (Day 2)

Rory walks in and spots Lane behind the counter.

LANE: (Surprised) Rory, what're you doing here? I thought you were…

RORY: Yeah, I was. She fell asleep.

LANE: Oh, (after a beat) coffee?

RORY: As much as I want to say 'yes.' I am afraid she might smell it on me.

LANE: (Nods) She _does_ have a good nose.

RORY: (Pauses for a moment) So… where is he? I mean, did he say where he was going?

LANE: I have no clue. He called me Sunday night and asked me if I could run the diner alone for a few days.

RORY: (With a sad expression) I've never seen mom like this. At least before – when they fought, I always knew they would make up. But now… (pauses)… they have to make up, Lane. They just have to.

LANE: (nods)…

RORY: (Frustrated) Why on earth did he just take off like that?

LANE: Well, it's _Luke_; it's hard to tell what he's thinking… Besides, I am sure Taylor wasn't really helping…

RORY: What about Taylor?

LANE: He's been making the town take sides. 'Luke or Lorelai'…

RORY: (Astounded) What?

LANE: I know… he was out there earlier harassing people.

RORY: (Stands up) That's it! (And walks out of the diner)

LANE: (Follows and shouts on her way out) Caesar, I'll be right back!

EXTERIOR. NEAR THE DINER – MOMENTS LATER.

Rory marches next door to Taylor's Shoppe. Taylor is outside handing out ribbons to the people walking by.

RORY: (Approaches him) What on earth do you think you're doing, Taylor?

TAYLOR: Oh, Rory! Here (hands a pink ribbon)… it's the right shade of pink, don't you think?

RORY: Wha… Stop!

TAYLOR: (Taken back) I assumed since Lorelai is your mother; you would want a pink one. Here look, (extends the basket to show Rory) there's plenty of blue left. I guess now we know whose side most of the town's taking. (Looks over at the limo) Is that your limousine? Because in exactly 3 minutes it will be violating our par…

RORY: (Shocked, she grabs the basket) Give me that!

TAYLOR: What? What're you doing?

RORY: You are only making it worse, Taylor! I am not going to let you do this…

TAYLOR: I am shocked at your behavior…

RORY: Oh stuff it, Taylor! Leave mom and Luke alone! (Still holding the basket of ribbons, she turns to walk back to the limo, where Lane's standing by – but pauses and heads back towards Taylor, and snatches the top hat off his head) And I'll take this too! (she heads back to the limo)

TAYLOR: Come back here, young lady! (Starts following)

Frank opens the door for Rory as she approaches the Limousine. Lane stands by looking proudly at her best friend.

LANE: Wow, girl on a mission!

RORY: That I am. (Smiles) Got to make a pit stop at Al's. Call you later?

Lane nods. Rory gets in and the limousine slowly starts driving off.

TAYLOR: (To Lane as he watches the limo drive off) Will she be returning my hat?

LANE: (Looks at Taylor) Oh shut up, Taylor! (She turns on her heels and walks towards Luke's Diner).

Scene Fades.

INTERIOR. LORELAI'S BEDROOM – MONDAY EVENING – (Day 2)

Rory enters the room once again. This time Lorelai is standing near the window looking outside at the limousine.

LORELAI: (Looks over her shoulder) You're back…

RORY: Yup (opens the door a bit wider – Frank enters with a TV) (To Frank) right over there, Frank. (Lorelai has a curious expression as she looks at Frank – Rory looks over at Lorelai) If you're not going to come downstairs, downstairs comes to you. Frank, this is Mom – Mom, this is Frank.

LORELAI: Hi there, Frank.

FRANK: (Nods) Ma'am. (To Rory) The television is all set up. Would you like me to do anything else?

RORY: No, Frank. That's it for tonight, thank you so much for your help. I will call Logan in the morning.

FRANK: Very well. (Nods again) Have a good evening.

Frank leaves the scene.

LORELAI: Ah, limo-boy's chauffer.

RORY: Yes, and stop calling him that.

LORELAI: (After a beat) I am sorry about the breakdown earlier…

RORY: No, don't… I just wish you had called me; I could've been here earlier.

LORELAI: (Sits down on the bed next to her daughter) Don't you have classes in the morning?

RORY: (Places her arm around Lorelai's shoulders) Don't worry about it…

LORELAI: (Starts to protest) But…

RORY: … classes can wait. My mom needs me right now. I brought food and movies… and stole Taylor's hat (Lorelai looks at her daughter with a sad smile)… besides we never really got to do our movie night this weekend…

LORELAI: (With a forced smile, she stands up) Alright, let me go wash up.

RORY: Oh good. Gives me time to set up the food.

CUTS to Lorelai near her bathroom sink.

She splashes some water on her face. Dabs it with a face towel, and then looks at her reflection in the mirror. A few moments later she looks away, but notices a tube of toothpaste on her counter. A tube of _striped_ toothpaste.

ANGLE on Lorelai's face as she tears up again.

Scene Fades.

INTERIOR. YALE – LOGAN'S SUITE – AFTERNOON, THE NEXT DAY – (Day 3)

There's a knock on his door. Logan opens it and finds Rory standing outside.

LOGAN: (With a smile) Hey.

RORY: (Smiles back) Hi… (after a beat)… thank you… for the limo… and Frank.

LOGAN: Anytime… (after yet another beat)… So, are you going to come inside?

RORY: (Still smiling) Depends. Do you have a card game going on inside?

LOGAN: (Chuckles) Nope… just me… by my lonesome (He reaches out and gently takes her hand).

As she blushes, Rory enters Logan's room.

Scene Fades.

END CREDITS.

-

So that was it. The end. It was the hardest segment ever!

Look out for a speculative fic on 5.16 ("So… Good Talk").

Please review?


End file.
